Silent Love
by Anime-Blackfan-99
Summary: Naruto has had a crush on sasuke sicne for ever and cant take it anymore, will he confess to sasuke who is a womanizer?, or will everything go wrong if he stay's silent, will he be able to take it? or is a suprise waiting for him. This is Yaoi Sasunaru!


PEOPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GUESSSSSSSSSSSS WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??!! your worst nightmare is backXDXD ME! lolz, for the readers who were waiting for more of my work i hope you enjoy this, i went through lots of trouble to write it, its only a one shot but its loooongg and yummyXD or so i think.......This is dedicated to the fans from my previous story and my friendzz KARII-CHAN who's birthday was like two months ago -___- im slow i blame the homework. And she is also the one who wrote the beautiful lyrics included in this workXD read them they are beautiful!!. I really hope all of you have missed me while i did not write! And do enjoy this new work! My readers i salute you all hoping you will enjoy this!! and Karii pleasee i hope you will like the way i used your lyrics but hey you can complain i used your lyrics for lemoney godnessXD LOL well Everyone enjoy!!

**Warning:** This is a YAOI story BoyXBoy please if you do not likey get the hell out cause i dont want to hear anyone ranting! :P bleheeeee lol and for those who enjoy it....I welcome thee into the heaven of yaoi lemons and hotness, sexyness and all that enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the naruto characters Masashi Kishimoto (who lately has been screwin with the manga) does u__u if he gets on my nerves he better get prepared for a ninja kick! Oh and yeah even if Masashi owns the manga sasuke will always own narutos butt ;D,

**Disclaimer 2**: I do not own the lyrics they were made by my awesome super cool friend and supporter Kari-chan!!!! Beautiful work friendd XD

**Rating**: M (Psh what else i wont enjoy it if its not M U_U and yes i completely burried my innocence by now! its burning in hell lol) ENJOY!

* * *

**Silent Love**

I find myself thinking of you

No matter the time it is

And mind drafts towards you

It seems each time I see you

I fall for you

Narutos. P.O.V.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes and stopped the annoying alarm that had woken me up. I pushed the sheets to my head and groaned at the interruptions of my much priced sleeping time. Then the door to the room opened.

¨Naruto get up¨ said gaara, the redhead with eyeliner on the door.

¨Mmmm me don't wannaaa wake up gaa-chan! ¨

¨You are already in college naruto, stop acting like a little kid and get up you have a class in 30 minutes¨

I made a face

¨What happened to YOUR class? ¨

¨I already went they changed it remember? ¨

My mouth opened to show an O shaped form. As gaara closed the door and mumbled something about lazy roommate. I am naruto uzumaki a currently a first year college student, and my roommate happens to be sabaku no gaara who happens to be one of my best friends boyfriend. Who happens to be Kiba Inuzuka, either way I ignore his comment and get out of bed search for some clothes and put them on, I decide on some jeans and a black t-shirt and over I put on my orange jacket. I look at myself in the mirror as I washed my teeth and noticed my unruly gold locks falling all over my tanned face and blue eyes. After I finish eating breakfast which happens to be ramen…….yummy……I want more now, well either way I head over to my class the clock reads 9:30 I was late. I sighted Iruka-sensei was going to scold me once again. I run over to my class as I get out of the School apartments as I reach my class I slow down and try to calm my breathing rate, I open the door and a very annoyed iruka turns to me.

¨Well naruto you have finally cared to join my class? ¨

¨Neee nee sorry iruka-sensei it got a bit late¨

¨Just take a seat naruto¨ sighted iruka.

I turned to the class and noticed my best friend and rival, sasuke uchiha, whom I also loved. I had a crush on sasuke for at least 2 to 3 years now. But I just couldn't tell him I knew he would be utterly opposed to dating me. The same reason as for why I haven't told him I am gay. I start walking towards a vacant seat that happens to be next to chouji who is digging into a bag of ships. I keep staring at sasuke as he looks at iruka uninterestingly as if almost out of boredom. Today he is wearing jeans a white t-shirt a black fishnet shirt over it and his black jacket. Sometimes I wonder how the hell I manage to hold myself from not jumping him and telling him to fuck me. Not that I will ever do it in real life…even though dreams may be allowed. I finally reach the seat and chouji greets me.

¨Hi naruto¨

¨Hey chouji how is it going? ¨

¨So-so *puts ship in mouth* ¨

¨So you finally figured out if you really like ino? Chouji sights

¨I know I like her but…………I mean just look at her….¨ I turn to were sasuke is to find ino and sakura each on one side. I pity sasuke as he seems to be annoyed greatly by their presence, his eyes are full of annoyance and hate towards the unstoppable probably close to stalker fans. I laugh and then chouji just drops the bag of ships and starts taking some notes. Class goes by fast, lots of talk, and then they announce the 30 minute break. I look up at chouji

"Go ahead tiger" and wink at him

He gives me a look that clearly means don't cross the line naruto, I just laughed and he stood up and headed after Ino who was going out the door. Probably to fix her make up. I stood up and tried to turn around to go get something to eat I mean if there is something I hate about college classes that is the many hours one spends in a classroom. Still as I turned around I bumped against someone, as I was about to fall backwards a hand grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in so that I wouldn't fall. I turned up to end up face to face with sasuke

"I little clumsy naruto?" smirked sasuke , while I blushed as much as I possibly could

He did let go of my waist and stepped aside

" Pff me no, the problem was you sneaking behind me"

"I just walked here you were just daydreaming like always"

" Teme!"

" Dobe"

"Jerk!"

"Me or you?"

"Arght idiot!"

He chuckled

"So where are you going for lunch?"

"I was planning on going back to the dorm and you?"

"Anywhere but here" he said as he pulled me out , then I noticed sakura and ino were coming back into the classroom.

"Why don't we just go to the cafeteria sasuke?"

"I don't care"

"You never seem to, I don't see the point in asking anymore"

"Then why do you keep asking?"

I opened my mouth to retort but then closed it again, and just pouted

"Hn sore loser"

"Shut up sasuke!!!"

As we walked into the cafeteria, I bumped into a guy, he turned and looked straight at me, he was tall and had orange hair, his navy blue shirt now stained with something that looked like punch. He pushed me

"Whats your problem blondie?"

"No-nothing I'm sorry" I put my head down

"Nothing huh? So what are you planning to do now look at me"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Are you paying for my shirt?" He grabbed my collar as he pulled me towards him

"It was an accident!" he smirked

"There is more than one way of paying" me being the smart gay person I am, got the hint

"Fuck you!"

"It's supposed to be the other way around you idiot!" he said as he lifted his hand

I closed my eyes expecting the punch but it never came, I opened them to see sasuke standing in front of me, the guy's fist in his own hand

"He said he was sorry" said sasuke

"Let go blacky or you're getting it"

"Show me then" said sasuke while tightening the hold on the others hand, he shrieked and sasuke's hold dissapeared. After he just left and the crowd that had gathered dispersed. God I would surely be smash potatoes by now. I noticed I was just standing there staring into space

"Naruto are you alright?" asked sasuke

"I….I'm ok"

"Hey naruto?"

"Don't worry sasuke thank you" I whispered, ught why was I such a weakling

"What naruto don't tell me you were that scared" I blushed

"Shut up sasuke! I was just stunned I could have defended myself" sasuke rolled his eyes

"Whatever you say naruto"

"You know what let's just go back to the classroom already"

"Weren't you hungry?"

"Nah I'm ok" sasuke chuckled

"What are you laughing about" I said while hitting him on the side of his arm.

"Nothing, just go on ahead to the classroom I'll be there in a minute"

I shrugged and headed back to the classroom, sasuke, he was just so strong and even though he showed to be cold most of the time, he actually cared. He would always protect me always be there for me. He would say we were friends once in a while, I sighted "friends" I didn't want to be friends with sasuke anymore I wanted to be his lover, I wanted to be "his" but I would have to stay silent because from nothing to friends I rather just stay friends. I sat down, and put my head on the desk. I'm hungry life is so complicated. I packet of something bumped my head, and there in front of me was sasuke, a sandwich in his hands.

"So are you going to eat or not?"

I smiled up at sasuke

"Thanks!!!"

I grabbed the sandwich and started eating full speed. Can't believe he bothered to get it for me. Sasuke, sasuke, god damn it what did you do to entice me like this.

I am falling for you

The things that you do, make me fall even more

Deeper and deeper in my heart

Paving your way inside

Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh

When I finished the sandwich the bell rang and we headed to different classes.

"Are you coming to the dorm later today?"

"Sure why not, there is nothing better to do"

"Darn it sasuke don't talk as if I were your own video game"

"Aren't you, after all I know what buttons to push" he smirked as I blushed deep red, certainly thinking about something that had nothing to do with friendship, because when he said he knew what buttons to push he meant he knew how I acted and my way of being while my mind…kind….of…..wandered off…elsewhere……

Classes went by and by late night everyone was in the room, sasuke, kiba who was in gaara's lap, having some very explicit make out session which everyone seemed intent on ignoring, then there was shikamaru, neji, and shino.

"So naruto, any girl confessing to you lately?" Asked neji

Kiba laughed looking at me with an all knowing smile; I blushed as everyone looked intently at me waiting for an answer

"Well not really"

"Gee naruto your are so going to end up alone and with 30 cats" shikamaru

"Shut up shika!!! Look who is talking!" naruto

"At least I get some it doesn't matter if I've got a girlfriend or not, unlike others who are still virgin" shikamaru, I blushed deeply, stupid shikamaru!!!

"Shut up shika at least I'm not in danger of getting AIDS!" Shikamaru grumbled and turned to the side.

"What about you sasuke any new girls" I brought my drink up to my lips when sasuke answered.

"I have a new girlfriend now"

I stopped midway through my drink as I took in the new information. A new girlfriend huh, I'm still scared that one of these days he will get serious with one of them. The fact that he will leave my side, as much as I try to convince myself I can't help the pain that will make me fall into pieces when he finally loves someone like I love him. I can feel him going farther and farther away from me

What could I do?

If my heart and mind have no control

And tell me I am falling in love with you

I can't imagine you gone

It would be painful to my heart

I fidgeted a bit while everyone congratulated sasuke for yet another girl, kiba looked at me with an all knowing look, as I left, I reached my room and slumped against the bed, another girl, liking them so much he would never date a guy. Still I'm so sick of keeping quiet, it breaks me apart. I heard the door bell ring and decided that heading back to the living room would be the best. I'll deal with my feelings for sasuke later. Right after I entered into the room I saw chouji making a fit and everyone else backing against the walls

"What happened now chouji, and please don't destroy my dorm"

"She said no! Her words were 'I'll never date a fatso like you' Argh who understands girls!!!"

Chouji was about to grab the lamp when I stopped him

"WAIT WAIT, what part of don't destroy my house didn't you get?"

"BUT IM SOO MAD!!!!"

"Don't tell me you asked ino out!?" kiba

"SHUT UP KIBA!!!" chouji and I said at the same time

"Ok chouji calm down" I neared him and sat him on the ground

"Ok look put yourself on this position" I put myself on a Buddha position

Chouji looked at me with a what-the-fuck look

"Just do it!" chouji did as everyone in the room stared at us thinking about what the hell I was planning

"Now chouji repeat with me" chouji nodded

"Kammmaaasuuutraaaaaa" I chanted and then there goes chouji

"Kaaaamaaasu----WAIT WHAT?" Everyone around the room erupted into laughter except for sasuke and neji who were smirking from ear to ear.

"Naruto, you're insane!!!" kiba

"Seriously man" shika

"Can't believe I fell for that one"

"IT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!" Everyone including me turned to the door freaked by the sudden appearance of lee

"What the fuck are you doing here?" everyone asked, kind of surprised by his presence, he shrugged

"Following the power of youth?" Everyone seriously sweat dropped anime style

"Lee?" neji

"Yes?"

"Shut up" neji

"Ok" after that lee sat down and everyone laughed.

The night went by, time passing by, everyone started to leave after it got late, even gaara left with kiba, only sasuke and I were left int the room which made me uttterly nervous. Especially cause he was drunk…

"Hey sasuke maybe you should sleep on gaaras room I don't really think you can drive in your state"

"I can drive"

"No you cant" I started at him and he stared back, then his hand went up to his neck.

"I promised her I would meet her" My heart fell, I really felt like crying

My heart would be destroyed

And my day would have no light

Cuz you fill my world and make it go round

I would ive in darkness my whole life

Whit no one to hold me tight

And whisper I love you while hodling my hand

"Its late already sasuke no use in going, just call her"

"She wont mind if I stay in her apartment" I cringed at that, I snapped, because I don't want to think about it anymore, I don't want to feel anymore, I wanted to close myself in a room and cry until there were no more tears.

"Do as you please" I turned and headed for my room leavin him at the entrance. As I closed the door I felt guilty. I mean he is drunk what does he know… then there was a knock on the door

"Naruuuutooo are you ok?" sasuke is so different when drunk honestly

"Go away she is waiting for you" I fell tears running down my eyes and clean them up with the hem of my shirt

"You sound kind of……jealous" I froze, stood up and opened the door

"What the hell makes you think im jealous?" I was startled at seeing sasuke laugh and then pad my head

"Now now naruto, that's more like you" I just stared at him sasuke showed no one a smile and yet… Stupid bastard making me feel special. He walked and laid on my bed

"Hey you idiot you are going to fall asleep there and I'm not resp…." I stopped it was useless he was asleep. I just stared at him I don't know for how long but that's what I remember last, sitting next to him until I fell asleep, everything he does makes the pain something I cant stand, everything he does unknowingly hurts me, only if he know how much I hurt. Would he care?

Each time I see you I fall more for you

Your smile freezes time

Your eyes open my heart

Your personality breaks me apart

But then ii realize this is all a dream,

And that this can't be

Cuz this is a silent love, silent love

Silent love…

This is a silent love…

"Naruto…" somebody whispers on my ear I gasp as I feel the warm air on my hear, and that sweet hoarse voice I love so much.

"Naru…." I open my eyes as I see sasuke hovering over me, I blush at his image his disheveled bluish dark hair hanging over his face, sweating, air coming on episodes, I blush and feel heat coiling over me as his eyes are shown and there is nothing but lust.

"Sas- sasuke?" he stares down at me, I know I should move away but I don't , I stare back at him hungrily, as his lips come down on mine, no explanation

"Mmmm" he licks at my lips, then sucks on them, I open my mouth to grant him entrance I feel his tongue enter my mouth, exploring, I screw my eyes shut as my hands travel to his hair pulling at him

"Mmm naruto you are so tasty" he breaks the kiss and licks at his own lips as my breathing becomes ragged, then comes back down at my ear and whispers

"Would you let me know if all of you is as tasty?" I shudder at his words a certain part of my body reacting to his words

"Yes…" I answer as I pull his head back to kiss him, his tongue exploring once again, as his hand sneaks under my shirt, slowly, caressing, the feeling unbearable I want him to touch everywhere

"Sasukee"

"Yes naru?" he whispers

"Please…" he licks the shell of my ear and starts kissing my neck

"Please what" he bites down , then licks caringly at the wound

"Ahhh, touch me…touch me more"

"Mmm a pleasure" he takes off my shirt as his hands caress my navel and as his mouth places butterfly kisses all over then stops at my nipples, were he starts licking at them, sucking

"Ahh fuck sasuke"

"Now, now be patient naruto…" he chuckles as I pull his head back up for a kiss, he unbuttons my pants pulls them down and his hand snakes down and give a hard pull at my erection.

"Ahh sas!"

"You like that naruto? Shall I keep going?" sasuke's face neared my erection, his togue comes out, tentative, as I look at him with glazed eyes, he looks up at me and smirks then this mouth embraces my erection, my hands instantly snake to his hair

"Ahh sasuke!! Pleasee"

"Now what naru?"

"Let me come" sasukes mouth goes back to my erection, licking and sucking at it as if it was a fuking lollypop. As I squirm in the bed

"Ahh more,,, please I need more sasuke!" but sasukes mouth leaves my dick and comes to give me a sloppy kiss letting me taste my own precum.

"No fair naruto you are the only one being pleased here what about me" he say's as he pushes his own body down on mine, I feel his erection and moan

"Ahh pleasee"

"No naruto, you please me first" he whispered licking my ear again….i travel towards sasukes pants and a I am about to take them off as……….I hear an annying sound, I sat up startled…. Again just another dream, I look towards sasuke… oh good he is still asleep thank god!!! I try to find were the noise is coming from as I find sasukes phone an see the id caller, "karin" …fuck her I turn off sasukes cell phone and look down at my pants as expected I have a fucking boner. In my dreams I plead for him to fuck me and in reality I can't stand being close to him, shyness is defiently reversed in a dream. I grab some clothes and run to the bathroom, I don't want him to wake up and find me in my dilemma. I ran towards the bathroom, it was painful with the little problem I had to deal with… I closed the door and stripped myself of all clothes I turned on the water tab and contemplated if I should just take a cold shower…or actually jerk myself… I looked into the mirror my face was flushed and I could feel the head coiled in my abdomen. And…sasuke was just next door…I shook my head turned the water hot and stepped in moaning at the feeling it gave me, I imagined sasukes hands, caressing, pleasuring…what would he think if he knew, if he knew that I jerked off with his image, his name, would he still be my friend… one of my hands pinched a nipple while the other went down to grab my dick

"Hnnn" I remembered my dream sasuke sucking on my dick, god only if I could tell him, if I could be as direct as I was in my dreams, my hand goes faster as I bit on my lip

"Ahh sas-!" I slide against the wall as my legs give up on me, my hand leaves my nipple and heads towards my butt, I slow down the pace of my hand as I insert a finger in my hole

"Ahh fuck "I move the finger slowly in synch with my other hand, I start writhing against the wall

"Ahhmmm yess..." I put another finger in as I increase the speed, my body pushes itself against the wall I bit my lip trying not to make any more noises but its useless

"Ahh sasuke!!!" I come, and my head slumps against the wall hot water falling over my body. Tears running down my face. How long will long for what I can't have? I get out of the shower and put on some boxers and pants, as I get out I just head towards gaaras room because honestly, I am not sleeping next to the guy emanating sex-on-legs, especially when I seem in so much need of a fuck. Why can't I just get a partner, it would be less complicated that way. But noo I have to go and make myself suffer, I give one last look at my room and watch sasuke , sleeping he seems so…peaceful… I could probably tie him up and rape him…damn I honestly need a psychologist.

And even if you are not aware

I know you also think of me…

But Just as a friend...Just a friend

The only thing left is to glance back

And remember you'll never be with me

Until you open your eyes

And see all the great things

I have to offer

Thus for now my love is silent

And will remain hiding behind my shyness

I just sight and enter gaara's room and throw myself on the bed then think…eight just thinking of what gaara and kiba…the bed… Arghh disgusting!! I stand up and head to the living room, then throw myself on the couch and I think closely… ught forget it I just hope they haven't been having "fun" around the house…

The next day when I woke up I had a blanket on me and sasuke was already gone, he left a note behind

"_Sorry for the trouble, see ya later"_

Yeah sure what ever, I bet he went see his girlfriend, and I am here complaining about it as if it wasn't the most normal thing in the world! I check my phone and notice I have a message from kiba

"_Dudee party tonight! Please do come? Yes? Ok ill pick you up at 9 look hot, who known's maybe you will get laid!! Lol" _

Kiba… who the hell said I was going! Well distractions are welcomed in my current state…get laid huh…maybe it's time to just let sasuke go. I send a message to kiba telling him ill go and then start doing chores around the house, honestly next weekend gaara will do everything! As payback for leaving me to clean alone the day goes by fast. I took a shower and put on some cool jeans and a white undershirt and a black button up shirt on top, my hair messy over my head, and black converse. I looked myself over in the mirror satisfied at the non casual look. The doorbell rings and I opened it to find kiba on the other side.

"Nee naruto you look hot"

"Watch it kiba no cheating" said gaara who was behind kiba

"Awww what about a threesome?" I blushed

"No"

"You are so boring gaara" I smiled and we all headed to the car. When we got to the party it was going on full swing, lights of all kind of colors were around the main room, alcoholic drinks were being given, musing booming through the speakers, bodies in the dance floor, it was a perfect party. Before I had noticed kiba and gaara hand gone to the dance floor and I was left alone at the bar. Well if I am going to suffer I better drink until I can't stand it's all sasukes fault!

"Give me liquor!" The man at the bar smirked at me

"Sure, be careful blondie might get taken advantage of if you get too drunk" he winked at me and I blushed then he gave me a cup with who knows what in it some juice and vodka I guess. It smelled like it and it tasted good I got various glasses of the same thing. After a while I stood and went around the place only to regret it as I walked to the place I found sasuke, but he was not alone, he is never alone. Usually I don't like to accompany him because I don't want to see him kissing other girls. He was pushing this black haired girl against the wall kissing her, full force. I felt my heart clench when they spread apart from air sasuke turned and I blushed

"Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop"

"Like what you see?" smirked the girl I don't like her already

"I'm sorry sasuke"

"Naruto, are you ok? You seem kind of drunk" I guess that when I told him I wanted liquor he did guess I wanted to get drunk that thing was strong, I suddenly felt mad, I was mad at him for not noticing I liked him, mad at myself for being so shy for not having the strength to tell him, sad because I longed for something I couldn't have suddenly I just wanted to throw everything out a window. My love, the years of silent pray, our friendship, the bond we had that bond he had never noticed we had, everything.

"Im ok" I said as I turned I could feel him follow right behind so I got into the dance floor and lost him. I bumped into someone I was met with coal dark eyes. For a moment I tought it was sasuke but it was not. It was some other guy, and to be honest they looked really alike.

"Hey are you ok?" asked the guy

"Hmm" his hand came to my face and grabbed at my chin and pulled my face up, I could see a faint blush on his face

"You are drunk"

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed" he smiled

"You want to dance?" his hands came to my waist, the hell why not

"Sure"

We danced to the techno music, his body grinding on mine and mine against his, I didn't care anymore, staying silent for so long, I have had enough, it's enough.

Because this is a silent love

Silent love, silent love

Silent love, silent love

I don't know when the guy took me out of the dance floor, next thing I know is I was being pushed against the wall and he was sucking at my neck.

"You know you are extremely hot, and cute, practically fuckable" I giggled

"Fuckable is not in the dictionary"

"Its in my dictionary"

"So got dumped"

"Never started the relationship"

"That sucks, need consolation?"

"I wouldn't mind it" his lips touched mine, unlike sasukes on my dream they were cold, I really wanted to cry, because this seemed like the only way I would be able to forget him, just let my body be taken by others. Until I forget him….The guy's hand tried to get under my shirt while he kissed me, I granted him entrance, and just then,

"Na-Naruto?" the guy moved and I was met by another pair of dark eyes, that voice I could never mistake…sasuke , blue eyes met dark

"Sasuke" sasuke looked over at the guy and he just moved aside

"You let go of him, go away" maybe it was something in sasuke's voice, or his look but the guy left

"What are you thinking you are doing?" I exclaimed

"No naruto what are you thinking you are doing , are you aware that a guy, a guy was kissing you, touching you!" I looked to the floor, was he so disgusted by it, by my nature? I could feel the tears trickling down my face. Then I faced him, he seemed startled

"Yes sasuke I am aware he was a GUY and that he was touching me and kissing me and guess what , I ENJOYED IT, it was perfectly mutual, and honestly in all these years have not fucking noticed that I am more fucking crooked than straight!? I would have been laid have you not come here and ruined it all!!" next thing I knew my body was against the wall again one of sasuke's legs in between mine, his body rubbing against mine

"Ahh" I bit my lip

"Well naruto, if you really need to get laid that badly why don't I help you? " he whispered on my ear. I opened my eyes snapping myself out of my drunken state or at least as much as I could.

"What?........"

"What you head naruto why don't I help you" suddenly I was being dragged around the hall, I freed my hand from sasukes

"Im not going anywhere with you"

"Oh really?" sasuke carried me on his shoulder as I struggled all the way, we entered into some room and he threw me in the bed, I could feel his body weight on mine, which made me hot like hell, how many times had I dreamt of this moment? Just how many and still….His lips touched mine, I tried to push him away, no, no, no, NO! how many girls had he brought here? How many girls had he fucked here, only to leave them the next day

"NO!"

"What naruto didn't you wanted to get fuked? Huh!"

"NOT BY YOU!! You are the last person I want to fuck!!!!" by this time I was sobbing and crying hard, pushing him away. I don't want to be another toy, an experiment, I don't want to

"Are you really that repulsed by me naruto? Or are you lying" I looked over at sasuke, and was surprised to find a pained expression in his face, the ice prince, had shown such emotion in front of me .

"Do you really hate the fact of me touching you that's a lie right? Tell me it's a lie, that's not what I understand when you look at me, with lust in your eyes, with love in your eyes, when you moan my name in your dreams……you are lying" I was startled he had heard me, that night….I blushed, why was he so serious…could it be… more tears trickled down my face

"I love you" sasuke's face went up, looking me straight in the eye, startled

" I have always loved you, even your weird attitude, your smile, your eyes, everything I love everything about you and I have done so for so long! For so fucking long it hurts, but you are straight, you have fucked so many girls had so many girlfriends, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, didn't want to put space between you and me, but it hurts so much sasuke, it hurts! I can't take it anymore, but this, this is too cruel from you, if you knew why are you doing this!! Do you just want to try the other side because I'm not a FUCKING doll sasuke I have feelings" I stood from the bed and was ready to go out the door when sasukes hand took mine,

"Don't go…don't go naruto, I'm not playing with you, I love you naruto, I love you" My head snapped upwards, as I slowly turned to sasuke

"I had loved you naruto, but I always screw up, I did not wanted to hurt you, so I dated them, fucking them brought no pleasure, every time I touched them I imagined they were you, but it was useless they can never replace the real thing" before I had noticed I was trembling, and he was once again whispering against my ear, hugging me by the waist bringing our bodies together.

"But oh naruto, yesterday night, when you were moaning my name in your sleep, you were begging to get release, to be touched pleasured by calling my name, I thought I would rape you then and there, but I didn't wanted to hurt you, still, I hurt you right now, with my hastiness, with this attitude of mine I have hurt the only person I want to cherish" his face buried in the crook of my neck, Tears were ruining free this time but they were of happiness, he loved me, he really did, I could feel his heat against my own, my hands grabbed his face and brought it close to mine our noses touching

"Well prove it to me sasuke, make love to me, don't just fuck me, make love to me" it took only those words for sasuke's body to be on top of mine, his lips on mine, I opened my mouth granting him entrance, his tongue entered my mouth and explored, this was it, not a dream, this was real life, and sasuke was with me

"Naruto please stop crying"

"I'm crying because I'm happy" I smiled up at him as I gave him a peck on the lips, his head went to my neck biting, and sucking at it

"Nnn you idiot that is going to leave a mark"

"Good that way no more guy's will dare near you" He was fast in taking off my shirt as I took his off, my hands traveling through his pearly skin ,

"Fuck naruto" said sasuke as he pushed me back in the bed, his mouth set on my navel, licking and scrapping his teeth against my sensitive skin, making its way upwards, his free hand getting rid of my pants, I hissed as the cold air touched my erection

"Quite exited are we naruto?" I pushed my body upward to rub against sasuke as he moaned

"Yes seems like we are" I whispered on his ear as I bit his lobe

" Are you provoking me?"

"Am I now?" I smiled as sasuke stood to take his pants off, I gaped at his length or better say moaned

"Like what you see blondie?"

"Don't flatter yourself sasuke" he chuckled as he got on the bed again

"Shall I make you be more honest?" sasuke kissed my leg and went upwards towards my tights, leaving marks everywhere, as he neared my inner tight he blew some air,

"Ahh sasuke, don't be a tease!" he licked and sucked at my inner thigh leaving marks all over

"Mm were would be the fun if I don't" his face was in front of my erection, his head lowered into it as he licked the tip, a few times, one of his hands grabbed at my waist to stop me from bucking upwards

"A sasu!!" his mouth embraced my dick as my head went backwards and my hands clawed at the bed. His head bobbed up and down, sucking, humming into my dick making the vibrations go through my erection

"AMMM FUCK SASUKE"

"I tough were making love not fuking" he said as he freed my dick from his mouth

"We are!" Now it was I who pushed him down and kissed him, tasting myself on his mouth, my hands on his hair, I licked my way downwards, leaving my own marks as sasukes hands traveled through my hair, as I finally reached my goal, I wondered how I would fit his dick in my mouth, and then started liking at it, slowly

"Hmm naruto…" he pulled at my hair, as I kissed his length and finally sucked at it as I put it in my mouth, now I was going up and down

"Ahh fuck naruto!" sasukes hands left my hair one was caressing my back I looked upwards as I worked wondering where the other hand had gone I almost choked on sasukes dick as I saw him licking and sucking three of his fingers, his fingers left his lips

"Naru I'm feeling quite neglected" I blushed as my mouth went back to sucking I moaned into sasukes dick as I felt one of his fingers tease my entrance

"Ahh sasuke!!" he looked down at me and smiled as he pushed me back again,

"Open your legs naruto" I blushed as I exposed myself to the god on top of me

"Mmm I like what I see.." I blushed as he came down on me and pushed the finger back inside, his mouth on mine; I could feel his finger moving then he added another finger before I knew it I was moaning like crazy as sasukes fingers fucked me senseless

"Ahh sasuke!! Faster!"

"Who would have thought you are so naughty naruto, your dripping just because of my fingers, so alluring" sasukes face came down to my ear and whispered

"Ill make love to you so good naruto, no one will ever be able to touch you, because they won't know how to please you"

"mm sasuke!!"

"Yes naurto you are mine you hear me mine, no one else can touch you but me" sasukes fingers touched my prostate and my head was buried in the bed

"AHH SASUKE PLEASE"

"Mmm what naruto tell me what you want" saukes fingers rammed viciously against my prostate

"Please put it in"

"What is "it" naru?" sasuke kissed me and I broke the kiss desperate to feel him in me

"Put you dick in sasuke please, do me until I break" I blushed was the me!!??

"Fine naruto ill make love to you until you pass out" sasuke's fingers left my entrance as I cried at the loss

"Naruto…I love you naruto" my hands clawed at sasukes back as he entered me

"Ahh so big!" Sasuke stopped for a moment letting me adjust at the intrusion.

"Fuck naruto you are so tight, clamping down on me"

"Hnn sasuke move!" sasuke seemed relieved when hearing those words

"Ok, hold on to me naruto" sasuke pulled almost all the way out as he rammed back in

"AHHH" I clawed at his back as sasuke kept giving me ministrations of kisses and continuous thrusts.

"Fuck naruto! Your soo good" sasukes face was buried in my neck, he slowed down

"No!"

"No what na-ru-to"

" don't slow down please faster"

"Tell me naruto, the words I want to hear, tell me, and ill let you come" I grabbed sasukes neck and whispered

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I have always loved you" it only took that for sasuke to take my member and start bumping it, his thrusts came full force on my prostate I screwed my eyes shut

"Ahh sasuke, yes!!"

"Damn naruto, what did you do to me" his thrusts came in harder and faster, I could no longer think straight

"Fuck sasuke I love you, love you more than my own life" all of my head was filled with only sasuke, my so destined silent love was not meant to stay silent forever. Tears ran down my face, form happiness, pleasure, everything

"Ashiteru, naruto" grunted sasuke as we both came hard

"Ahh sasuke, I love you!!" sasuke bit down onto my neck I screamed as we both fell on the bed. Sasuke to the side looked at me, with loving eyes, his hand came up to take the hair off my face

"You are beautiful naruto" I smiled up at him, he stood and went to the bathroom connected to the room and came back with a towel cleaning us both up.

"Sasuke, stay with me" sasuke came back to the bed

"Always naruto, now I won't let go" I felt sasukes arms around me as my head rested against his chest, I fell unconscious, tired, but real happy…later that night I woke, thinking it had been all a dream but there he was next to me his hands wouldn't let go of me, I smiled down at him. He loved me, maybe staying silent won't work most of the time, and taking chances is also an option. I gave sasuke a peck on the lips and laid on his chest once again drifting into sleep once again, things would be ok now….

The End

* * *

Sooo that was the ending!! what did you all think? i hope you liked it!! pleasee if you want me to keep trying hard to write pleasee comment, its always the greates of my inspirations!! this is only a oneshot remember i wont be working anymore on this. But i may work on other onehsots on the time i get out of school if i get time and reviews XD So tell me what you guys liked and what you thought it was missing!! NO FLAMES i will do omelets with them and then i will go to the profile of the maker and flame everysingle story i find in it!!! I like recreative comments but if read and didn like it at all just get out dont want to hear it u___u lol sorry about that rant, pleasee do comment i love you all my faithfull and new readers!!! Muahh that would be it for now!! ;D until laterzz

Chio-Chan :D


End file.
